The Definition of Insanity
by Femvamp
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 2 Tricks and Treats. Lana comes up with a plan on how to get back in the good graces of Grace and Kit and its down right insane or is it? ONESHOT (Not sure if I should rate this T or M so figure a High T rating)


Title: The Definition of Insanity

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: American Horror Story: Asylum

Pairing : Not telling trusting me its better that way.

Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 2 Tricks and Treats.

Authors Note: Again - I may need to be locked up for this...just please not in Briarcliff...that place scares me.

* * *

A question that sometimes drives me hazy:

am I or the others crazy?

Albert Einstein

Lana Winters had once heard that the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. If that was true then she was most definitely crazy; then again most of the people in this hell hole were as well. She kept telling herself that. It was the only shred of dignity and sanity that she had left in her life. If she was crazy then everyone one else was too.

She had read the bible of course; her family had been religious people and she had heard it mentioned once or twice that homosexuals went to one of the circles of Hell she just couldn't recall which one. Whichever one it was she was pretty sure Briarcliff had prime real estate there; because Lana was in hell.

It was made all the worse because she knew it was a hell of her own making. She had trusted the wrong people and not trusted people she should have. She had really thought she was in love with Wendy and that Wendy had loved her back. She would have done anything for her lover but Wendy had thrown her away and now she didn't know who she was anymore. Then Grace showed her an inch of kindness and something inside of her broke after all that cruelty.

She had really thought she had done the right thing calling the guards on Kit. He was a killer after all. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Maybe that is proved she wasn't crazy.

Or maybe it proved she was; because that meant trusting a killer. It meant trusting Bloodyface; and most of all it meant earning back the friendship of someone who hated her; and there was only one way she could think to do that.

She had to do something bat shit insane.

To prove she wasn't crazy.

So Lana bided her time and it didn't take long really. Kit didn't like that damn music. One day it got to him and he turned it off before Grace could stop him so of course Sister Jude came in there to punish whoever it was who dared to break a rule.

It was time for Lana to act.

To prove herself.

To do something different and hope to get a different response.

Or to prove once and for all that she was the craziest one of the lot.

"Who turned off the music?" Sister Jude asked the room but looked directly at Kit.

"Sister Jude." Lana jumped in front of the nun and in her line of vision to block Kit and Grace who had rushed to him but not in time to stop him, "I've been thinking about you."

"Have you now?"

"Yes I have." Lana smiled and walked closer, "I have been giving you all sorts of fits since I've come here and we both know why." She walked closer until she was only inches away from the domineering nun, "You have a crush on me." Before Sister Jude could respond Lana had her hands under her habit and she smiled as she felt something soft, "Silk? My my Sister. Is that for me?"

"Get off me...you...you." Sister Jude tried to step away but before she could Lana smiled again and kissed her deeply. She was rather surprised that the nun didn't pull away immediately. "Why Sister you kiss divinely."

Lana tried desperately to keep from laughing but it was made all the harder when she saw all the looks from everyone else in the room especially Kit and Grace. Everyone was looking at her like she had lost her mind and maybe she had.

"You're coming with me." Sister Jude grabbed her arm and started to pull her our of the room.

"Oooh to your office for a spanking?" Sister Jude stopped and let go of her arm for just a second and that was when Lana knew she had won. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself from doing what she did next, "I think we will both enjoy the spanking, won't we Sister?" she whispered in the nun's ear and then kissed her again chastely on the lips. "I know I will."

Thats when she dared to look back and saw not only Grace and Kit staring at her with something akin to admiration but also Shelly. She couldn't decipher what she saw in Shelly's eyes but she could guess. Did Shelly just screw boys or maybe...maybe not only did she secure the friendship of some old friends but a new one as well. It was an interesting thought. Either way Lana knew she had won this particular battle with Sister Jude.

"That's it." Sister Jude took hold of Lana's arm again and pulled her through the hallway into her office. Lana just smiled and stood there while Sister Jude picked out a cane to punish her with. "I know what you are doing and you won't get away with it young lady." Sister Jude said as she finally took a cane out of her closet. "You won't win."

Lana tried not to look scared as she bent down over the desk but she couldn't help it. No matter how much she had planned for this. This was the final test of her will. This was the final battle to keep her sanity. To get a different result.

"I already have." She whispered as the first smack of the cane hit her bare ass. "I already have."


End file.
